


Out of Favour

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamlen is disconcerted to find himself alone with his niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt about one person who Sara hates/dislikes.

His niece was terrifying. He walked into the living room to find her polishing her daggers in front of the fireplace. Apart from a glance out of the corner of her eye, she ignored him.  
  
“I – uh, your mother –” Gamlen started, rubbing at the back of his neck. Why in the void did he feel the need to justify his presence within his own house?  
  
“– has gone to the market with Bethany,” Sara finished, still not looking at him.  
  
“Uh – yes,” he said, deflated. He sat down near the small table, watching her warily. She wouldn’t turn on him, would she? She hadn’t taken that whole incident with the will very well. He should keep her talking, occupied until Leandra returned.  
  
“How is the… job hunting going?” he asked, keeping his voice light.  
  
It was a mistake. She stopped polishing the daggers and turned her Amell-golden eyes on him. It was like being back in front of his Mother.  
  
“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll make sure we don’t trespass on your hospitality a minute longer than we have to.”  
  
“By the – That’s not what I meant.” He was relieved to hear Leandra’s voice on the other side of the door.


End file.
